


Темнота

by WTFnesvoboda2019, WXD



Series: ЗФБ-2019/высокий рейтинг [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: «Улыбнись. Мы ведь пережили такую вечеринку»





	Темнота

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи из миди [Либертад](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550617), хронологически — за три с половиной года до.

Про Поляковича Нина точно знала, что живет он в новостройках где-то на окраине. Дома, сложенные из серого кирпича, начали разваливаться уже через полгода после сдачи, в половине квартир даже не успели закончить отделку. Был скандал, покупатели, вложившиеся в долевку, отказались принимать такое жилье, кому-то вернули деньги, кому-то нет, квартиры быстро распихали за бесценок тем, кто соглашался брать, и на том успокоились.  
Это ей однажды рассказал под пиво сам Полякович, но после пива был коньяк и что-то еще, потому она не очень запомнила.  
— Дед мне свою квартиру оставит, — медленно пережевывая резиновых кальмаров, говорил он. — У него хорошая квартира, в центре почти.  
— А эту куда денешь? — Нина слушала вполуха и задавала вопросы машинально. Ей тогда было не до Поляковича.  
— Сама развалится.  
Она понятия не имела, как возник этот разговор про жилье, в гости к нему она точно не собиралась. Поляковича все считали городским сумасшедшим. Он был из тех, от кого утром хочется поскорее избавиться.  
Через месяц Полякович снова появился у Эльки — пьяный и злой, в компании стриженного под машинку блондина. Тот почти таскал его на себе и стоически переносил все выходки — разлитое на джинсы пиво, заблеванные ботинки, омерзительный гогот и глумливые замечания.  
— Как он это терпит? — спросила тогда Нина. — Кто это вообще?  
— Трахает его, может, — пожала плечами Элька.  
— Он же вроде не голубой.  
— Кто, Полякович? Фиг его разберет.  
Строго говоря, Полякович действительно не был голубым. Таких как он называли озабоченными — несколько раз Нина видела его с разными телками, иногда даже с двумя одновременно. Бывало так, что за вечер телки менялись пару раз. Однажды он подмигнул ей из-под плеча какого-то рыжего детины — рука его в этот момент лапала женскую задницу в черных леггинсах. Подмигнул и сказал:  
— Присоединяйся.  
Она сделала вид, что не расслышала.  
Это было в самые темные и страшные зимние вечера, когда народ набивался в чью-то квартиру, курил, захлебывался выпивкой и очень скоро все сборище превращалось в кучу-малу. Чаще всего находились занятия интереснее, чем наблюдать за Поляковичем, так что Нина знала его только фрагментарно.  
Он не был красавчиком, даже назвать симпатичным его можно было с большой натяжкой, но от Поляковича исходило какое-то больное обаяние, притягивающее людей. В эпицентре кошмарных гулянок, напоминавших чумные оргии, он был на своем месте.  
В одну из таких вечеринок началась драка — кто-то сцепился в коридоре, увлекая в клубок всех присутствующих, свет погас, и Нина, оглушенная музыкой и бухлом, могла поклясться, что слышала выстрелы. Ей повезло оказаться в комнате, когда все началось, свалка сместилась на кухню, кто-то, захлебываясь, визжал, падала мебель, с надрывным звоном брызнуло стекло. Рядом была Элька, и их двоих, цепко обняв сзади, Полякович вытолкал в подъезд. Нина потеряла пальто и шапку, в распахнутом окне этажом выше завывал ветер, а с улицы несся лай сирены. Элька смеялась жутким хриплым смехом, они неслись вниз, прыгая через ступени, где-то хлопали двери, и Нина чувствовала себя персонажем фильма ужасов.  
Полякович запихнул их в припаркованную у подъезда машину, не дав разглядеть водителя, и гонка продолжилась сквозь ночную метель.  
Когда машина остановилась в заснеженном дворе, Полякович распахнул дверцу и шустро прыгнул в сугроб.  
— Мы где? — спросила Нина, оглядывая белое нетронутое пространство.  
— У меня, — сказал Полякович, кивнув на темную девятиэтажку. Прямо за домом начинался лесной массив.  
С водительского места выбрался незнакомый парень — высокий, крепкий, в куртке с меховым воротником. Лицо у него было какое-то хищное, с выступающими скулами и острым носом.  
— Это Руслан, — роясь в карманах, сообщил Полякович.  
Элька запрокинула голову и снова начала смеяться.  
Нина подвернула ногу на заснеженных ступенях, Руслан достал из багажника пакет, в котором звякнули бутылки. Элька спросила:  
— Там что, пришибли кого-то?  
— Хер знает, — отозвался Полякович, — я все равно собирался уходить.  
Подъезд был темный, без единой лампочки, а лифт не работал. Нина нащупывала подошвами лестницу, слушая шаги остальных — впереди и за спиной. Время от времени Элька хихикала в темноте, паузы заполнялись тяжелой возней, пугая намеками на то, что будет дальше.  
Если что, свалю, — думала Нина, стараясь не замечать боли в лодыжке и гудящей головы. Тонкая блузка липла к телу, но она не чувствовала холода.  
В квартире у Поляковича загорелся свет, хотя Нина уже приготовилась к кромешной темноте. В прихожей нашелся выключатель, лампочка и пустая вешалка, а больше не было ничего. Голые стены, чистый пол, на который Руслан опустил звенящий пакет.  
Элька, растрепанная, с покрасневшими щеками, почти упала на Поляковича, стараясь отдышаться. Над верхней губой блестел пот, куртки на ней не было. Полякович взял ее за плечи и долго рассматривал сверху вниз, а потом скользнул рукой в вырез свитера и погладил матово-бледную кожу, как будто изучал.  
Нина отступила вглубь коридора, стряхивая с волос растаявший снег.  
Руслан посмотрел на нее, но без интереса, взгляд его вернулся к Эльке с Поляковичем, которые уже целовались — жадно, не стесняясь, словно были одни. Отворачиваясь, Нина успела заметить, как Полякович прижал Эльку спиной к груди Руслана, и тот запустил руки ей под свитер.  
Блядь, — подумала она, ныряя в дверной проем. — Здесь же всего одна комната.  
Одна комната, и тоже пустая, только матрас на полу и безногое кресло у стены. В широкое окно вливалась уличная белизна, подсвеченная фонарями.  
Нина упала в кресло, вытянув ноги, и поняла, что не сможет подняться в ближайшие несколько часов.  
Когда комната наполнилась тяжелым дыханием и шорохом одежды, она сказала себе: я просто не буду смотреть. Надо было идти на кухню.  
Об пол стукнулся сброшенный ботинок, пружины просели с тихим шипением, и Нина открыла глаза, но тут же снова зажмурилась. Через секунду снова посмотрела. Все трое ее не замечали: Элька сидела верхом на Поляковиче, упираясь руками в матрас, а тот наощупь раскатывал по члену презерватив. Руслан торопливо стянул рубашку — он единственный разделся полностью: Элька оставалась в лифчике, Полякович не снял носки. Опустившись коленями на матрас, Руслан легко потянул Эльку за волосы, склонился к Поляковичу, стал его целовать.  
Нина в оцепенении смотрела на них, боясь выдать себя случайным звуком. Сердце частило, прыгало, ей казалось, что оно изнутри натягивает блузку и разносится гулким стуком по всей комнате.  
Элька приподнялась — одной рукой Полякович направил в нее член, а другой сжал грудь сквозь кружевную чашку. Руслан запустил пальцы ему в рот — средний и указательный, — а большим медленно гладил по щеке.  
Матрас глухо вторил толчкам, Элька застонала — тихо, полузадушенно, и в стылом уличном свете Нина разглядела закушенную губу и испарину на коже.  
Ей всерьез показалось, что все тело сковал столбняк — боясь пошевелиться, Нина словно приросла к жесткому креслу, мышцы не отвечали на нервные импульсы, веки застыли.  
Трое на матрасе поменялись местами — Элька теперь лежала к Поляковичу лицом, целовала его, двигая кулаком вдоль члена, а Руслан пристроился к нему сзади. Нина различила пальцы на худых бедрах, напряжение, короткий толчок — и зажмурилась в последний момент, услышав, как Полякович хрипло охнул.  
Она пообещала себе, что ни за что больше не откроет глаза. Звуки с матраса становились громче — влажные ускоряющиеся толчки, стоны, шорох пружин. Нина шумно сглотнула, тут же сжалась в испуге, ожидая, что кто-нибудь услышит. И посмотрела.  
Теперь Полякович лежал на спине, и Элька с Русланом — одновременно оба — вылизывали его член, уже без резинки. Носок с правой ноги исчез, Элька окончательно избавилась от лифчика. Потянувшись через живот Поляковича, Руслан обхватил ее за шею и поцеловал, продолжая скользить пальцами по члену. Полякович выгнулся, запрокинув подбородок, подтолкнул Элькину голову вниз. Застонал.  
Веки снова не слушались, и Нина закрыла глаза руками. Спинка кресла оказалась на удивление мягкой, напряжение тут же сменилось неподъемной, каменной усталостью.  
Идиоты, — беззлобно подумала она. — Ебанутые.  
Она не видела, как Полякович кончил, забрызгав Элькину щеку, и тут же притянул ее вверх, поцеловал, пачкая губы и волосы собственной спермой. Руслан, тяжело, дыша, уткнулся ему в живот, а потом единственный фонарь погас, и стало темно.  
Проснувшись, Нина подумала, что жива по чистой случайности — тело одеревенело до звона, голова превратилась в огромный раздувшийся шар. С трудом ворочаясь в неудобном кресле, она увидела, как Полякович зевает, трет глаза, выбирается из-под руки Руслана. Элька спала лицом в матрас, натянув чью-то рубашку.  
Нина хрипло прочистила горло, скривилась, осторожно пошевелила одной ногой, потом другой. Захотелось исчезнуть — подпрыгнуть и раствориться в воздухе, как бывает с мультяшными персонажами. Головная боль притупляла стыд, но она не могла представить их, всех четверых, на кухне с утренним кофе. Или с пивом.  
Полякович медленно поднялся с матраса, встал голый перед окном. Одеваться он и не думал. Серо-стальное небо пятнало кожу тенями, похожими на синяки. Нине не верилось, что Полякович, тощий и бледный, был участником ночной сцены.  
— Поганый район, — сказал он, потягиваясь перед окном. — Зато свобода. Да?  
Нина ждала, что Полякович спросит что-нибудь или прокомментирует ночные непотребства, но он только коротко ей подмигнул.  
— Давай, Цапля, улыбнись. Мы ведь пережили такую вечеринку.  
На матрасе протяжно застонала Элька, завозился Руслан. Нина кое-как встала и, держась за стену, вышла из комнаты.  
— Эй! — крикнул вслед Полякович. — Я что-то не то сказал?  
Идиот, — подумала Нина, так же, как ночью. — Ебанутый идиот.


End file.
